Medical personnel managing patients with chronic conditions like diabetes and Syndrome X with co-morbidities today have less and less time available to provide adequate monitoring and treatment. Attempts have been made to develop remote monitoring systems but they are generally complicated, require transmission over telephone lines, and require modem banks, service centers, and/or specific equipment for data collection. These systems do not provide adequate feedback to encourage and train patients to take better care of themselves.
Research has shown that effective communication between patients with chronic conditions and their clinicians is a key factor in developing a realistic, workable treatment plan. Further studies have shown that feedback provided to patients on a daily basis, though not automated, has created greater adherence to prescribed treatment regimens. A system providing automated feedback will lighten the workload for busy clinicians, lead to better outcomes for the daily management of chronic conditions, teach sustainable better healthcare habits, and empower the patient to feel in control of his or her treatment regimen.
A number of companies are currently involved in some form of remote patient monitoring for disease management. None provide direct, automated feedback based on remotely measured data, and thus do not provide for sustained improved behavior of the patient.
Studies have shown that addition of information systems in hospitals reduces liability and associated costs, and also that insurance costs for obese patients are higher than for normal weight patients. Historically, as is well known, life insurance premiums reflect documented health differences between smokers and non-smokers. Similarly, diabetics are likely to benefit from reduced weight if compliance with strictly prescribed regimens can be documented.
The problems with the prior art systems are avoided in accordance with the invention as described further herein.